1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accident information providing system for an automotive vehicle, and more specifically to an accident information providing system for calling a driver's attention to vehicle driving, when the vehicle comes close to spots at which many traffic accidents have arisen, in accordance with past statistical data on traffic accidents.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent automotive vehicles, various travel information is provided for the driver in the form of speech or display so that the driver can drive the vehicle more safely and comfortably, as disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined (Kokai) Pat. Appli. No. 53-136408, for instance.
The above-mentioned travel information includes road guidance information to a destination, intersection information, road snarl information, etc. which may be effective for the driver to smoothly drive the vehicle to a destination.